


Separation Anxiety

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: First Day of School, Gen, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Derek has separation anxiety with Kit and Simon when he first moves in.





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested. I could make a little sequel

Derek clung to Kit’s leg. He was supposed to go to school- which he sort of understood. But Kit was trying to leave him now. Did he not want Derek anymore? Had he got tired of him? What had Derek done wrong? The teacher came over smiling at Derek, but Derek only saw the bared teeth like the nurses had. He buried his face into Kit’s leg, trying to hold on as tight as he could to Kit’s let.

                Kit grimaced, rubbing Derek’s back as the kid started crying. Really, he should’ve seen this coming. Derek always started crying the moment Kit was out of sight. He did a little better if he could cling to Simon, but Simon had been put in another class. Maybe he should really consider looking into a counselor to help with the problem.

                The teacher smiled at Kit and crouched to be level with Derek. “Hey little guy. There’s nothing to be scared of. I’m your teacher, Ms. Granger.”

                “He gets anxious about me leaving, sometimes. Especially if his brother isn’t around,” Kit confessed as he tried to gently nudge Derek off his leg only to have the kid cry louder and tighten his hold on Kit’s leg. Kit winced. The kid was strong.

                Ms. Granger’s eyes raised her eyebrows. “I see.”

                Simon came running into the classroom, “Dad!”

                “Oof,” Kit grunted as a bundle energy slammed into him. Derek actually let go of Kit’s leg to latch onto Simon who happily hugged his brother back. Ms. Granger looked amused as Simon’s teacher came into the room after his high strung son. He took a step back from the two boys. Work started in a less than fifteen minutes and he still had to get there.

                “I’ll leave you two to sort this out; I’ve got to go to work. Be back to pick them up this afternoon,” Kit told the teachers as he slipped out the room. He could deal with Derek’s separation anxiety later.


End file.
